


Bacon be a little mad

by Min_Tae_Gi20



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Tae_Gi20/pseuds/Min_Tae_Gi20
Summary: It really annoyed Baekhyun. He should be happy that his boyfirend is a social person with no end to his friend circle but he was HIS boyfriend and unless you're Baekhyun you don't get to touch his Chan.





	Bacon be a little mad

It really annoyed Baekhyun how everybody, literally everybody like Chanyeol and how Chanyeol would like everyone back and interact with them so much. It was in his personality so he really shouldn’t care, it was just how he was but Chanyeol was his, he was his boyfriend and his body was Baekhyun’s so when somebody put their hands on him Baekhyun couldn’t help but see red. He liked Chanyeol a lot, so much so that he pretended not to like him because he knew that such strong and deep feelings would be terrifying if said out of the blue or even as best friends, there were literally NO perfect time to say it so he just kept his feelings hidden. Or so he thought he did. 

Sometimes his face or body didn’t really do as his mind wanted, he wanted to keep his feelings hidden, he didn’t want to seem possessive, he didn’t want to let his jealousy show but all that showed when Chen felt like the best idea ever would be to peek into the car and eventually full on leaning against Chanyeol. He at first just looked at them going through multiple ways to kill Chen later but he tried to keep it cool, tried not to think of it but of course his face would not cooperate and he made an expression which exposed his feelings completely making the fans go crazy, calling it a Chanbaek moment. 

Chanyeol hadn’t seen the videos and news and simply went on with his days but Baekhyun couldn’t let it go so easily, it wasn’t just that he was jealous, all the Chanbaek things popping up and the knowing stares he received from the members just built up on his annoyance and it came to a point where he had started giving Chanyeol the cold shoulder. As if that would change anything. Chanyeol simply thought he was moody or something and decided to ignore it as long as possible but when Baekhyun literally avoided being in the same room with him for even a second he had had enough.

“Hey Baekhyunie~.”

Chanyeol hadn’t forced him into a room or anything he had simply walked into the room Baekhyun shared with Suho knowing that he might be there so he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Baekhyun continued to folding his clothes and stuffing them into drawers not bothering to turn around and look at Chanyeol. 

“Hey.”

“So I kind of want to talk to you about something.”

“Okay.”

“Could you kind of stop ignoring me and stuff?”

Baekhyun finally turned around before he stopped what he was doing and looked at Chanyeol’s eyes clearly not happy but nonetheless trying to hide that he was unhappy with him, not fooling Chanyeol for a second.

“I’m not ignoring you.”

“Yeah and I don’t like you.”

“What?”

“I thought we were listing things that were clearly untrue.”

Baekhyun kept a straight face even though that was Chanyeol’s most effective method for making Baekhyun smile, now that plan A failed he would need to try something else, Baekhyun stood from his place wanting to leave the room clearly unamused by Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Stop!”

Baekhyun was trying to walk past Chanyeol but he luckily blocked the door enough so that he couldn’t make it anywhere and Chanyeol shouted slightly at him making Baekhyun move backwards giving up in trying to exit the room. Chanyeol really just wanted to hug Baekhyun and say that he loves him to make him feel better but he’d have to know what was wrong first in case Baekhyun was really mad at him and ultimately just push him away. Chanyeol grabbed at Baekhyun’s shoulders keeping him in place as he looked into his eyes as if he’d be able to find the answer there.

“Tell me.”

“It’s just… You’re m-...”

“What?”

“You’re mi-...”

“What? Baekhyun you need to say the whole sentence for me to actually understand you.”

“Are you stupid?! Why can’t you realise these things on your own?! Don’t you have common sense when it comes to relationships?! When would I ever be happy with you touching every single person you know?! I am right here you know!? Didn’t you think for a SECOND, for a single SECOND that I was in the freakin room?!” 

“Wah- Baekhyunie, calm down, I didn't know you felt like that.”

“Yeah well now you do.” Baekhyun looked down in embarrassment to have yelled at his boyfriend who he so selfishly wanted all to himself, he thought that he might have overstepped the boundary but the wide grin that spread on Chanyeol’s face told him otherwise.

“And I totally understood what you wanted to say earlier by the way.” 

His eyes widened almost comically before looking at Chanyeol in terror, such an embarrassing thing to say and he knew all along.

“You fudge biscuit!” Staring at the floor once more briefly before stepping forward to punch Chanyeol’s chest but not with much force making the action adorable in Chanyeol’s eyes.

Chanyeol grabbed each of his wrist hitting him lightly he raised them to lean forward to be mere millimeters close to Baekhyun’s face, he stopped and smirked at his boyfriend's cuteness as he had already clutched his eyes shut tightly preparing for impact but Chanyeol knew exactly how he'd respond after the connection would be made. He leaned forward capturing Baekhyun’s lips that were rightfully his to consume, his partner quickly tried to pry his hands from Chanyeol’s grip and he complied, his hands moved to wrap around at Chanyeol’s nape pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He didn't need more convincing before Chanyeol pried his tongue to demand entrance and Baekhyun responded quickly wanting more and more. Chanyeol had long wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist to make their whole bodies touch, they shared a fuming kiss before letting go of each other but still being connected with their foreheads touching. 

“I'm sorry, I'll try to be more careful.”

“You better be.” Baekhyun glared at him from the close proximity but Chanyeol simply smiled at him, enjoying the attention he was getting that he had long awaited.


End file.
